


Frosty nights and hot baths

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 12 days before Christmas, Bathtubs, Boys Kissing, Cold, Cold Weather, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, not edited, patrick takes care of david, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 2: Cuddling in the bathtub because it’s so cold outside and one of them got caught in the snow on the way home from a vendor visit.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Frosty nights and hot baths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffee_Flavored_Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/gifts).



> Day 2 is dedicated to Veronica. This little fic of Patrick taking care of a very cold David by getting into a hot bath together is for you. Sorry my title is so bad, I couldn't think of something. But you're such a great person, you're so funny and write such amazing fics. I loved that you used me to be your beta (after I told you to please let me be your beta :p) and I would do it again, seriously love your stories! You kill me on insta/twitter and I love your posts on tumblr. Your kids are Too Cute, and I'm sorry your daughter is terrified of Noah. Tragic. Hope you like this fic! I hope you have the best holidays with your family and those you love 💗

Patrick closes the store for the night by himself since David left a bit early to go meet a potential new vendor. They decided that only one of them should go so that they didn’t have to close the store. 

Patrick drives to their new home that they moved into at the beginning of September. They’re finally completely moved in. It’s a beautiful little house with one floor; there are two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, a kitchen with an attached dining room, a living room, and a beautiful backyard and patio. Patrick loves walking into their home because it _feels_ like a home. 

Patrick turns the heating up and puts his winter gear away before heading to the kitchen to see what he can make for dinner. He sends David a text letting him know he’s home and going to make dinner, wondering how much longer he will be.

Patrick cracks open a beer as he sets the chicken on a plate to defrost. Making himself comfortable on the sofa, he turns the TV on and sips on his beer. 

It’s been almost an hour and Patrick has yet to hear from David. He tries calling him but he doesn’t pick up. Patrick heads over to the window and sees how much it’s snowing. He tries not to worry but he can’t help it. His fiancée isn’t answering his texts or calls, there’s a snowstorm happening outside, and David doesn’t have the car. 

After about fifteen or twenty minutes of pacing around the living room, he finally hears keys jingling, trying to unlock the door. Patrick rushes over and unlocks it to find his fiancée shivering in the doorway. “Oh my God, David, are you okay?” He pulls him inside, into the warmth of their home.

“S-so c-cold,” David stutters out through chattering teeth.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes and into a hot bath,” Patrick tells him, helping him take his coat off then his boots. He walks him over to their bedroom where he helps him out of his clothes that are wet from the snow hitting him on his walk home. He wraps David in his bathrobe and a blanket before heading to the bathroom to draw him a hot bath. 

The bath is drawn and full of bubbles, and it smells amazing in the bathroom. Patrick lit some candles and dimmed the lights. David smiles at him softly as he takes it all in. “I love you,” He tells him softly, nuzzling into his side. 

Patrick squeezes him tight, “I love you too.” He lets him go so that David can strip out of the bathrobe and get into the bath. 

Once David is inside the bath, Patrick undresses. David watches him curiously, smirk on his face. “What do you think you’re doing?” He sounds better, not as frozen as when he got home.

“Joining you, need to get you back to normal temperature, don’t want you getting hypothermia now do we?” Patrick teases. David makes room for him in their beautiful bathtub, grateful that they can both fit inside of it, as long as they're cuddled up close, which is exactly what Patrick had in mind. Patrick gets in behind David, his legs on either side of his. David lowers himself further into the hot water and the heat from his fiancée, he presses his back against Patrick’s front, his head leaning back against his shoulder. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s chest, kissing the side of his head. 

The water feels great on David’s numb limbs – the heat from Patrick holding him close feels _really_ great too. They stay like this together in the heat of the bath, wrapped up in each other, no words spoken but there are none needed. David feels how much Patrick loves him and wants to take care of him by how worried he was when he got home, by being in this hot bath with him and holding him close to his chest, wrapped up in his arms. David turns his head slightly so he can look back at Patrick who smiles at him sweetly. David presses their lips together in a soft kiss. Patrick’s hand moves up David’s chest to his neck, holding his head in place, deepening the kiss. David moans into it, pressing his lips harder into the kiss. He licks at Patrick’s lips, prying them open so that he can finally properly kiss his husband to be. 

Patrick pulls back slightly from the kiss to look into David’s eyes. He asks in the small space between them, “How are you feeling? Any better?”

David can’t help but giggle. He turns around and straddles Patrick’s hips best he can in the tub. Their hard cocks slide against each other and Patrick’s eyes flutter closed for a second. When they reopen, David says, “ _Definitely_ better now because of you.” He closes the space between them, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply on the lips. 

It doesn’t take them long to forget about the bath and rush out of the tub, hurrying to dry off so they can get into bed together and show each other how much they love, need, and want each other.

Patrick finally is able to cook them dinner and they eat together on the sofa watching TV under some cozy blankets – even though David is fully recovered from the storm outside, Patrick doesn’t want to take chances and makes sure he’s nice and warm. They both know that David will more than likely catch a nasty cold because of this but neither of them really care – David loves it when Patrick takes care of him, and Patrick loves to take care of him. He will take care of him for the rest of their lives, and will take any and all hot baths with him if needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
